


You Have Been Found Wanting

by corinnemaree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Lydia is ready to be Queen. Complications, almost arranged marriages, and arguments fill her life; But Stiles keeps her grounded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written a Stydia fic in forever and I'm ashamed. So here this is. Hopefully I can finish this one easily enough. Hope you all enjoy it.

Lydia remembered when her mother sat her down, explaining to her that she was special, that was going to be more than what Lydia had ever dreamed of. Lydia was told she was going to be the next Queen. And everything changed. Lydia was six when her uncle died and so the reign fell on her shoulders. From then on, she was brought up to be a Princess and a soon to be Queen.

Lydia was turning eighteen in less than a month; her role also at her reach when she was told some ridiculous news that had her enraged. “What do you mean I have to marry a prince? And in a week? Are you insane?” Lydia fumed, her mother sitting patiently as Lydia paced back and forth in their sitting room. It was a room where Lydia had learnt French, German and had studied mathematics extensively. It was a room filled with joy and learning and now it was tainted with disastrous news.

“Lydia, please don’t get upset,” Her mother complained, rubbing her brow as Lydia continued to get frustrated. Bellowing out in rage, Lydia collapsed into a lounge, staring up at the ceiling. It was carved with delicate patterns, gold tracing every flower and flourish. Her home was lavish to say the least, and every piece of art was priceless beyond reason. The furniture was old and hand crafted, centuries old and most of it was not even usable because of it’s age. The fabrics were expensive and delicate, it was odd living with such luxury when she prefered her own room which was far less extravagant than the rest of the estate.

“Mother, I’m going to be upset when you’ve just told me I have to marry a boy I don’t even know and he’s probably a fool that doesn’t know a thing,” Lydia said, calming herself as her eyes followed the flow of the ceilings architecture. It was going well, tracing the estate and breathing slowly.

“Lydia, you can’t judge a boy you don’t know,” her mother grumbled again and Lydia huffed, looking back to her mother. The woman that had raised her, brought her up to be the regal person that Lydia tried to be, was tired of this conversation and it suddenly infuriated Lydia.

“You’ve been here the entire time I’ve been growing up to be Queen. Of course I judge people! Especially when they’re going to steal my throne,” Lydia argued brutally and her mother chuckled.

“You’re acting like a child,” she retorted and Lydia groaned in anger. She stormed up from her comfortable spot and made sure her mother was paying attention.

“For twelve years I have dedicated every moment of my life to my education, to my royal duties, to be the ruler of this kingdom and the people in it. I’ve given up everything so I can be the best person for this job and some idiot is going to marry me and because he’s a man, he’s going to take my place. Screw that,” Lydia swore and started to storm off out of the sitting room.

“Lydia! Language!” Her mother gasped at her and Lydia turned, shouting down the hall.

“I’m done, mother. I’ll either rule the way I want, married to whomever I want, or I will be forever unhappy. It’s up to you,” Lydia remarked and continued out of the room. When coming to the other side of the door, Lydia shut it and took a shaky breath. Guards looked on and asked if she was alright. Dismissing them, she headed to the kitchen; she needed comfort food and the only thing she craved was ice cream.

When she got into the kitchen, the staff was nice, bowing at the sight of her before she asked them politely to leave for a few moments, just a quick break for themselves. They obliged and quickly hurried off. Lydia went to the fridge, grabbing the Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream, savouring the taste. Lydia leaned on the bench for a few moments before someone came through the door. She felt embarrassed before she noticed who it was.

“Princess,” Stiles Stilinski greeted, bowing as he saw her.

“Oh, Stiles, hi,” she said, a mouthful of food, covering her mouth in the process. “How is your father?” she asked politely after she swallowed. Stiles shrugged, leaning on the bench opposite Lydia. She took another spoonful of ice cream.

“Keeping your family safe,” Stiles explained as he did every time Lydia asked. Mister Stilinski, the only name Lydia ever knew him by, was the head of security for the royal family. Ever since Lydia and her family moved into the palace, she has known the Stilinski’s, even when Mrs Stilinski was still alive. Nearing seven years old was when she first met them all, even Stiles when he didn’t know the proper way to introduce himself. He was still challenged in that area. “What’s wrong, if I’m allowed to ask?” he suddenly questioned and Lydia swallowed. Somehow, like no one else could, Stiles knew when Lydia had something wrong.

“I’m supposed to marry a prince,” Lydia complained, leaving the spoon in the ice cream container. Stiles’ jaw clenched before he cleared his throat.

“And is that really a bad thing?” he asked nicely, but as he noticed Lydia’s obvious scowl, he began shaking his head directly after. “Oh, no, you’re right, horrible..horrible idea,” he backtracked and Lydia hid her smile as she tucked hair behind her ear. “What’s so wrong with it?” he asked and Lydia sighed.

“He’d be taking away my kingdom. You’re one of the only people I’ve known since I’ve officially known I was going to be Queen. You know how much I’ve wanted to rule and to be the best I can be for this kingdom. I don’t want that to go away without a fight,” she sighed, reaching for the ice cream once more before Stiles stole it away from her grasp. She looked up at him, his eyes a crisp brown that Lydia had never admired until that point.

“Lydia,” he said softly. It was very rare for Stiles to be able to refer to Lydia by her name, but he did so in private which Lydia adored. “You’re going to be Queen no matter what. You won’t be a Princess. But I will say this; if you are to marry someone, don’t let him dwindle your light. Because your light is beautiful,” he gave a weak smile and she suddenly felt vulnerable, yet oddly endeared.

“Thank you, Stiles,” she said in a hushed voice. Stiles slid the ice cream back to Lydia, smirking as he took the spoon.

“You’re made to rule this kingdom. Show everyone you can,” he said, taking a spoonful of ice cream and eating it quickly. Lydia’s jaw went slack at his brass nature and chuckled at him.

“Hey!” Lydia called out as Stiles got to the door to the kitchen.

“I’ll become the royal taste tester so you’re stuck with me longer,” he winked before leaving once more. Lydia put away the ice cream and headed to her room for more studies. Italian was the next language she was dying to learn.

The next day, Lydia and her mother sat down, having a civil discussion. Most of the conversations happened as such:

_“Mother, I’m young, I don’t need a husband. I’m fully capable of making my own decisions for my kingdom,” Lydia would say._

_“A husband can help us internationally as well as help with harder decisions,” Her mother retorted._

_“That’s what advisors are for, not husbands,” Lydia stated, feeling proud of herself with that one._

Eventually, the conversations came back around her mother had enough of it all. Lydia and her mother separated, her mother going to the gardens and Lydia sitting on the steps leading towards some offices in the palace. She was steadying her breathing, tapping the inside of her hand as she felt the air seep into her nose and out her mouth. Then, there was a subtle song being played, though fairly muffled. When Lydia looked up, she saw Stiles and immediately brightened.

She waved, calling out to him. “Stiles!” she yelled and he took his headphones out, walking slowly over to. She skipped a little, her floral dress hitting at her knees delicately and when she finally stopped in front of him, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, her fingers playing with the ends. “Buongiorno, come stai oggi?” she said with a horrible accent and poor attempt to say something. They both laughed a bit at her poor attempt; though, it was her first attempt publicly, so she was getting there.

“Italian studies going well, Your Highness?” Stiles remarked and Lydia nodded. They began walking down the halls slowly together.

“Yes, I think so,” she replied, tucking hair behind her ear. “My french has always been fantastic, though, you must admit,” she suggested and Stiles nodded. For many years, Lydia had practised her French around Stiles, and although he tried to study it, he never took to it and Lydia talked to him in French constantly.

“I’ve never been able to understand french and you like to say things to me that I don’t understand,” he said, and stopped beside Lydia. “That’s your form of teasing, isn’t it?” he asked and Lydia shrugged.

“If it works,” she giggled. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, smiling wide as he looked at Lydia.

“No matter your royal stature, you’re just so…” he stopped himself, his head tilting with a constant, blissful smile on his face.

“What, Stiles?” she asked, her hands meeting behind her back and her finger tapping the inside of her palm.

“You’re amazing,” he said, almost as though he had craved to say it before. He smiled, his breath noticeably shaken. Lydia licked at her lips before she knew exactly what to say.

“Je pense que tu est magnifique aussi',” she whispered, biting at her lip slightly before walking ahead of Stiles. Her heart was racing just slightly, keeping herself maintained and control, but she felt free.

“What did you say!” Stiles called out “Oh, come on, your highness!”

“Thank you for brightening up my day!” she shouted back, not even turning until she reached the door at the end of the hall. When she looked back, Stiles’ hands were in his pockets and a beautiful smile was spread on his lips.

“You’re the light, Lydia, not me,” he mentioned before continuing on back the way they had come. Lydia sighed as she watched him walk, unsure of how she was going to handle this now.

The night day, Lydia was expecting her best friend to come to the palace for the night. It was very rare that Lydia got to have one of her ‘girls nights’, but with her mother knowing she was making Lydia upset, she allowed Allison to come. Standing in the foyer, Lydia was waiting with her mother when the doors opened. There stood Allison Argent, bright smile and rushing towards Lydia. Lydia did the same.

“Ah! Allison!” she called out, embracing her friends tightly.

“Lydia!” Allison cheered. Lydia's mother groaned, rubbing her brow as she stood in the hall.

“Allison, please, when you see her -” she tried to reason before Allison took herself from Lydia's embrace.

“Oh, yes, sorry Lady Natalie,” she apologised, bowing in front of Lydia dramatically, so much so that Lydia laughed. “Your Royal Highness,” she greeted in a forced British accent and Lydia giggled, bringing her friend up from the floor.

“Allison, my gorgeous,” Lydia said, embracing Allison once more.

“Why must you act so childish?” Natalie complained and Lydia cuddled into Allison as she talked to her mother.

“Because when I’m with people that know me, I’m not the Queen,” Lydia told her mother and Natalie rolled her eyes.  

“You’re not even Queen, Lydia,” she reminded.

“Soon to be then,” she smirked and her mother chuckled lightly before dismissing them both.

Taking Allison to her room, a large room, with white walls and purple drapes and decoration littering the room. It was more modern than the rest of the palace, and it made Lydia feel comfortable in her own skin. In her room, they stayed and talked. Allison caught Lydia up on events in her life, giving her little bits of gossip that Lydia relished in; small moments that Lydia got to keep her childhood. Then there were the less pleasant talks, about the public and their truthful view on Lydia, which were sometimes worse than others. Than, Lydia got to talk about her day, sometimes losing Allison with all the politics, but they understood each other.

Then, it was the fun stuff. Allison had found some new things for Lydia to watch, and they took their place on her bed. They were half way through one of the shows, before Allison leaned over to whisper to Lydia. “So, there’s some gossip that you and Stiles have been talking a little more,” and Lydia snapped her head to look at Allison, who had a wicked smirk on her face.

“Allison,” Lydia warned before Allison scooted closer to her, leaning against her shoulder.

“Oh, come on, it’s a girl’s night before you have a week full of meetings,” Allison reminded and Lydia sighed, shrugging at the thought of it all.

“I don’t know, Allison. He just makes me feel...” she stopped before biting at her lip. “Normal.”

“You like him,” Allison corrected.

“And yet, after all these years, he can’t speak french,” Lydia sighed and Allison laughed, jabbing a soft finger into Lydia’s side.

“You’re the one that keeps saying things like ‘I like you’ in French. He probably just thinks it’s something to tease him, not that you’re confessing that you’ve liked him for a few years now,” she told her, and Lydia pondered for a moment.

“Well, I could teach him.”

“Oh, yeah, that’ll go well,” Allison scoffed. She took a sip of her coffee before she looked back at Lydia. “Also heard about the marriage thing.”

“Don’t get me started,” Lydia rolled her eyes and collapsed back into her bed.

“You have to tell your mother that you should have a say in what the rest of your life would entail,” Allison tried to reason but Lydia shrugged, reluctant and knowing her mother far too well.

“And say what? I might like a boy that isn’t noble or royal? I don’t think so. You know how she is. Plus, that’s always who I’ve meant to marry,” Lydia complained.

“Your highness,” A voice called into her room. Both girls shot up and saw Mister Stilinski standing by the door timidly.

“Mister Stilinski,” Lydia announced, standing up, and suddenly he looked like his normal self. He was upright and straight before bowing in front of her. Rising, he looked smart and fresh in his black suit, an earpiece dangling across his collar; he was getting off of work, his shift ending late at night and an early start the next morning. His job was tough, but he said he enjoyed doing it.

“I’m sorry to eavesdrop, but you are allowed to wed anyone of your choosing. It’s just been preferable that you would wed a nobleman, a prince or a knight,” he explained.

“A-a Knight?” Lydia stuttered slightly and John, a name she gave him as he never told her his real name, nodded.

“Someone your family or you, have knighted,” he elaborated before realising that Lydia wasn’t quite getting it. “They are basically there to live to serve you or to represent your word.”

“But I’m allowed to be with anyone I want?” she confidently stated and with a smile, John nodded.

“You’re about to be Queen, of course you can,” he chuckled and Lydia beamed back.

“Thank you, Mister Stilinski,” Lydia said before stopping him once more. “Oh, what can I do for you? You’ve come here for a reason,” she corrected herself and he almost forgot that he was there for a reason himself. He started to dig into his pocket before he stepped towards Lydia.

“My son, the fool, has requested I give this to you,” he explained, getting out a small box and handing it over to her. “I’m sorry if this is a bother,” he apologised, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’ve known your son for as long I’ve been in this palace, I know very well Stiles is always a bother,” Lydia smirked and John scoffed, nodding in agreement. Taking the lid off the box, she found a little necklace wrapped in tissue paper. She found the pendent, a dark silver with a lighter silver acting in elegant flourishes. In the center, a golden sun stood beautifully. Giving a content sigh, Lydia put the box down on her bedside table and took John’s hand. “Thank you for this. And pass on the message that this was a very sweet gift and I would enjoy our next meeting,” she told him and he nodded before bowing and leaving once more. Allison peaked at the gift and teased Lydia for the rest of the night.

Waking up the next morning, dressed in blue floral print skater dress, walked to find her mother. She was in her office, signing things as regent and making sure the transition from her to Lydia would run smoothly soon. Lydia fiddled with the pendant, twirling it back and forth on its chain. Then, she exhaled sharply. Natalie’s head sprung up, and smiled at her daughter.

“Oh, Lydia, what is it?” she asked. Lydia took the seat across from her mother.

“Mother, I just need to get this out for the last time,” she said firmly. “I will get married when I’m ready. You can set me up with princes and nobles and whomever you want. But I will become Queen before I marry,” Natalie sighed, tapping her finger on the length of her pen. Lydia fiddled with the pendant once more before letting it fall to her chest. “Mother, I’m about to be eighteen, I’m nowhere near ready to marry, but I can say for certain, I’m ready to rule,” she stated, raising her chin.

“With advisors. And I will have the final say on whomever you date and I will be here throughout it all,” Natalie made her demands and Lydia nodded.

“I trust you, mom. I always have, but this is something that I needed to decide. I will be Queen, but I will rule under no man,” she said confidently and Natalie gave a soft chuckle, shaking her head as she removed her glasses.

“Now you’re starting to sound like my little girl,” she smiled and Lydia beamed. “We have a meeting with some Senators today, how about you go freshen up, wear that love new blue dress we got,” Natalie said, putting her glasses back on and Lydia stood.

“I’ll see you soon, mom,” Lydia said, leaning over the desk and kissing her mother’s cheek. Making her way out of the office, Lydia headed back towards her room. She was approached by some of her team, asking her different opinions on dresses before Lydia correctly confirmed she would be wearing the blue dress her mother wanted. Before having some time to breathe, Lydia saw Stiles coming out of his father’s office.

“Stiles!” she called out and he smiled as he spotted her. He raced over slightly, bowing just briefly before rising.

“Your highness,” he said politely and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Oh, it’s only us,” she jested and Stiles shook his head.

“Hey, Lydia,” he corrected himself. Lydia pulled the pendant off her chest slightly, showing Stiles that she was in fact wearing it. He smiled when he saw it.

“Thank you for the necklace, it gave me the courage to finally talk to my mom about this all seriously,” she bit at her lip before smiling sweetly at him.

“So, it’s all decided,” he asked, tucking his hands into his pockets and his shoulder becoming almost uncomfortably tight.

“No prince. I’ll turn eighteen and two weeks later, I will be Queen,” Lydia confirmed and Stiles’ demeanor changed quickly. He straightened, a confident filling his chest as he rose and a relaxed expression, as though he wasn’t going to give up hope but he wasn’t sure of where the conversation would lead. It made Lydia nervous.

“Lydia, I’m glad you didn’t marry any prince so far,” he said calmly. Lydia’s hand reached for her necklace, twirling the pendant once more.

“Why?” she asked timidly.

“You deserve to show how amazing you truly are without a man trying to rule beside you,” he sighed. Lydia looked down at her feet before she was about to wish him a good day. “And,” Stiles interrupted her thought and she held the necklace tighter. He took a shaky breath, pursing his lips than looking Lydia in the eye. “I think it would have broken my heart to see you marry another man,” he confessed. Lydia blinked suddenly, unsure on how the take the new. “Excuse me,” he muttered, walking past her and leaving her. She felt as though the ground had swallowed her whole and for the first time, Stiles had made her feel less grounded than he had ever done before.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and fuel my heart xx


End file.
